This invention relates to a segment type character display device.
Recently various forms of control are carried out by a one-chip microcomputer. In this case, a display device whose digit divisions are each provided with 7-segment light emitting diodes (LEDS) to indicate the results of an arithmetic operation in the form of numerals is connected to the one-chip microcomputer. Where not only numerals, but also alphabet letters and notations are displayed 9-segment or 16-segment LEDS are used. An increase in the number of the segments of each digit division of the display device or the forms of characters to be displayed naturally results in having to enlarge the capacity of a decoder for converting a character signal into a segment signal. Since, however, the one-chip microcomputer is often already provided with a decoder, an increase in the decoder capacity is objectionable.